Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 17
Chapter 17 Christopher P.O.V "Are you positive that's what he said?" Chiron, in wheelchair mode, asked. Me, Theresa and Silena had gathered in the big house, recounting Atticus's story and his warning. Dionysus was close by, listening attentively to the conversation(for the first time). "Yes I'm sure." I confirmed. Chiron rested his chin on his hands. "This is troubling indeed." "How do we know that the boy is telling the truth?" Dionysus said. "As Theresa told us, he has lied many times. I do we know that he is not lying now?" I stared coldly at Dionysus, if what Atticus said was right, Dionysus was part of this entire plan to kill me just because there was a prophecy regarding me destroying Olympus. So of course he would be defending Olympus, and want the plan to go through. "He's speaking the truth." I said firmly. "He probably wants to take revenge from the Olympians because they disowned him. We cannot believe him." Dionysus said. "It is because Olympus disowned him, is exactly why I believe him." I said. Dionysus gave me a cold stare. "It would be better to be cautious Mr. D" Chiron interrupted before any violence could break out. "Yes it would." Dionysus still looked at me. "If that boy's words are true, then they might be a few casualties." Though he didn't say anything I knew he was referring to Theresa and me. "I'll tell Percy and the others to get ready immediately. Though I do not know what would happen, since Thalia's tree is protecting camp." Chiron said. "Nyx knows what people can accomplish these days." I said coldy, my gaze shifted to Dionysus for a while. Mr D snorted. I walked out the big house, Theresa and Silena following me. "I'm gonna go find Mike, tell him to get ready. Though his gonna be disapointed I ruined his date." Silena said, then walked away. I turned my attention to Theresa and put my hand to her cheek. "You should hide, bring Willow with you, hide in at the apartment. It's not safe for you here." She removed my hand from her cheek. "I'm not a child Christopher, I can protect myself." She held on to the necklace around her neck. "Willow will be safe, I'll protect her. I'll be in the sword-arena, you should be getting ready and helping the others." Then she walked away. I sighed. I walked with her to the sword arena to get my sword. Then headed out to help with the preparations. Soon enough, night fell and somewhere between that time Dionysus disappeared. Go figure. The tension between the demigods was almost tangible. There was doubt between them, some thought it was impossible for attackers to go beyond Thalia's barrier, others thought otherwise. Me? After years of fighting, I've learned that anything can happen. Night fell. It was time to see if Atticus's prediction was true. An hour passed, then two. The tension kept getting increasing. Soon some demigods just gave up and went back to their normal activities. I was about to go to, that's when it happened. The sudden burst of energy that spread across the camp. All the demigods felt it, something similar had happened before, the barrier of Thalia's tree had weakened before. This was different, the entire barrier disappeared this time. Followed by the burst of energy, a loud battle cry came up behind the hill. Monsters came across it, penetrating the barrier of the once safe haven for demigods. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 18|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 06:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page